


Teacher's boi

by DesuVult123, Drarnegas



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Futadom, Futanari on Male, Oral Sex, Public Sex, chastity devices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Everyone want's to date their teacher. But what if the teacher is packing beneath her skirt?Based on an rp I did for fun.
Relationships: Kawakami Sadayo/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 13





	Teacher's boi

**Author's Note:**

> based on a rp I did with Drarnegas!

People always tended to think that fucking the teacher was the type of thing that only the most popular or cool kids did. That sleeping with any teacher was a miracle in its own way. But Joker after dating Kawakami had learned that sometimes it's the teacher that fucks you. 

Fuck Joker groaned sucking on his teachers thick cock a foot of six-inch impossibly thick girl meat was shoved right down his throat and it took every last ounce of his willpower and concentration to keep himself from gagging on her thick dick and alerting everyone in the room that his so-called sick leave was nothing more than his teacher using it as an excuse to get a blow job form her boyfriend in the middle of class!

It wasn't easy for Kawakami either, trying to keep in her moans and still keep and focus on her class was almost impossible with how tightly Joker´s throat was milking her cock. His tongue licking all of her finger thick veins send pulses of pleasure through her whole body. She was sure that she had dumped close to a gallon's worth of precum down Joker´s throat at this point. Her balls were pulsing with the need to cum, but Kawakami held back and wanted to wait until class was over and she could dump her massive load down her boyfriend/fucktoy´s throat and into his stomach.

  
  


Joker tried and failed to take the dick with grace, he was not the best at sucking dick especially when said cock was over three times the maximum limit that his throat was ever supposed to endure! Joker coughed and gagged cumming in his pants the fat assed transfer student whimpered his cumming made his velvety throat clamp up tight milking down on her cock forcing the thick bitch breaker to cum hard down his mouth! Joker gagged he couldn't help it the sounds of feet scraping on the bottom of the desk filled the glass along with the sounds of a poor boy forcibly gulping down load after a load of cement thick baby batter as he got his guts stuffed back by his mistress and lovers thick nut gravy.

  
  


Kawakami was about to burst any minute now if this keeps up, but luckily she was saved as the school bell rang and the students started to leave and she half assuredly said goodbye to them and reminded them about studying for the upcoming test. Once the last student left and she was sure that nobody was around to hear her, she pull her chair back and lean backward and moan out as she grabs Joker´s head wrapping her fingers around his hair and push him to the base of her cock and came without holding back anything and soon Joker´s throat and stomach was flooded with her thick baby batter none stop.

  
  


Joker took the shot like he was trained to do! The feeling of his lover's fingers gripping his head and pulling him down was more than enough to make him groan. He felt his guts pulse and fill with thick futa cum, the baby batter began to grow his guts as she came like a fire hose! His feet scraped and kicked onto the ground the fact that his now obvious choking and gagging sound mixed with the kicking of feet was more than enough to alert anyone that had stayed to what was happening as he finally as able to swallow down all of her thick futa baby batters!

  
  


But luckily nobody was around to hear and after a min of none stop cumming, Kawakami slowly pull Joker off her cock with a wet plop and rested her big fat girl meat onto Joker´s face and rubbing it up and down, smearing out the spit all over his face. "That...was definitely...one of the best orgasms I have ever...had." Kawakami panted out as she looked down at Joker´s face and saw him still kissing and licking her cock.

Joker was way too cock drink to even begin thinking straight. He licked abs lathered kissed and sucked on her still thick hard shaft. The bit knew his ass was going to be gapped by her enormous boi-breaking cock soon enough abs he was desperately buying himself time by sucking and blowing her dick worshiping it like it was his goddess!

"Still want more of my cock, well how about your ass is next on the line, get out of there and bend over your desk and pull that ass out," Kawakami said as she pulls her cock away and kicks her chair away to let Joker get out and follow his command.

  
  


Joker did as he was told. He got up his belly heavy with cum from his mistress as he stood on shaky, legs. He went to the desk and bent over it, his fat feminine ass shaking in the wind showing off his wide plump cheeks, he pulled down his pants showing off his fat pale moon with a thin red g string thing in between them, his own bot clit stuck ina tight chastity cage unwilling and unable to cum properly except from anal as he gulped and spread his ass ready to be pounded!

  
  


"Such a fat ass you have, maybe you should start wearing skirts to school," Kawakami said as she walks over to Joker and gave his ass a few smacks which left some red marks on the pale flesh and making Joker´s moan. Kawakami grab the g-string and pulls it to the side and press her wet cockhead against Joker´s tiny asshole and push in, groaning and moaning a little as she put some force behind her thrusting to get her fat cockhead into Joker´s ass.

  
  
  


"But I'm a boy!" Joker cried out as he felt his ass pulled apart by his mistress's thick futa cock! Joker cried out as that fat ungodly head of her cock shot right into his ass! His only sexual organ that could feel any pleasure did the only thing that it could do as it gripped down on her cock! His ass gripping down and milking her cock for all that it was worth. And allowing Joker to feel every bit of how his ass was getting torn in half as she began to fuck his boi pussy as he screamed out in bliss from getting his prostate turned to slush!

  
  


"With an ass like this and how much you're gripping around my cock, I beg the difference. Now moan for mamma." Kawakami said as she gave his ass another spank before she started to slowly thrust deeper into Joker´s ass and with each thrust her huge balls got closer and closer to swinging against his smaller balls.

  
  


Joker could not do anything but squeal like a girl as his, lover slash owner went to town on his ass! Her monstrous dick began to plow in and out of his ass making him scream in both pain and pleasure as he got his prostate pounded into mush. His greedy boi pussy kept latching down tighter and tighter onto her cock making him groan in bliss as he felt her heavy balls swinging and smacking right into his smaller ones giving him the worst case of ballbusting as her massive sack absolutely crushed his smaller inferior one! Luckily the little bitch boi was a massive masochist so it just made him get tighter instead!

Kawakami grabbed Joker and lifted him up and started to fuck him in a full nelson position, going deeper into his boipussy and humiliated fuck him more than before. "You like this bitch, you like getting fuck like this answer me." She demanded as she kept on pounding him

  
  


“Yes! I,love it when you fuck me like this! I,love it when you pound me like a sissy slut and treat me as a cum dump!”Joker squealed his tiny boi clit, leaking in its cage. His clit cumming as hard as it could as it was suffering from the prostate pounding of its life! His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his balls were loving,y but still forcibly crushed by the massive pair of the older women bits of his sissy cum flying out of his cage staring at her desk and her lower half as she fucked his tight sissy ass raw!

  
  


Kawakami smile as she increased the pounding and her cock was throbbing and pulsing as she was nearing climax. She hilted balls deep inside him and held him there as she started to cum for a second time, this time the load would be bigger and more forceful than the last one.

  
  


Joker cried, out as the cum slammed into his ass with the force of a punch! Joker cried out as his guts were filled with their favorite meal! His body groaned in bliss as he got his guts full of thick futa spunk! He cried out in pleasure before he felt that dick sputter, out the last of its catastrophic amount of cum as he felt like he might as well be pregnant!

  
  


Kawakami dropped him and then decided to rest her heavy balls and flaccid girl meat on his face and just enjoying her afterglow of orgasm. "I love days like this." She said with a moan as she felt Joker´s tongue desperately trying to reach her balls

  
  


Joker did just that as much and as hard as she fucked him like was head over heels in love with his teacher. Joker licked and kissed her nits and dick and went over her balls with his tongue, like a fine-tooth comb. Before reaching her pillowy soft heavenly ass cheeks and smashing his head between them as he began to devour her ass

"Wowowowowowow somebody´s greedy, a little warning next time mister or those balls will get stomped," Kawakami said taken back a little by the sudden rimming but none the less loving it.

  
  


Joker gripped both sides of her fat cheeks shoving his tongue in deeper and dipper. Making sure to get as much loving to her ass his pathetic clit still locked away joker was unsure if he would ever see his dick again but he was so in love with this woman and her magnificent ass and cock her disk all the CBT in the world for her!

Kawakami was moaning and panting and sweating a bit as she felt her boyfriend/fuck toy licking her ass and making her cock once again go to full mast. Slapping against her breast and leaking a little precum over her top.

Joker kept it up! He was going to get out of his chastity cage one way or another! Even if it was not going to be this year! So he kept up his anal assault licking and delving deep into the tight pucker of his lover until he felt her dick explode! Sending a geyser of pre-cum everywhere as she came hard!

The cum was even hitting the ceiling and was dripping down onto Kawakami´s face as she couldn't control her orgasm. In response to that, she suddenly got up and pointed her bitch breaking cock onto Joker´s face and shower him in her baby batter and ram her cockhead into his mouth, forcing him to swallow another load of hers.

  
  


Joker choked and gagged but he took that dick like a champ! Joker took her dick to the base easily taking her massive cock now lubed up a bit by her thick futa spunk down his mouth! Joker groaned as he took the dick his own clit leaking a right mess out of his cage. His body shaking as she pumped more and more of her thick baby batter right down his mouth making him feel like his guts would burst!

  
  


After another min pass, Kawakami pull out and rested her flaccid cock on Joker´s head letting him breathe in her soak drench cock while Kawakami sigh in relief. "Now that´s was a good nut, I think I spend everything I got for today. Now clean my cock up nicely and then go and buy yourself a nice skirt to wear."


End file.
